


Tony Stark/Reader Oneshots

by PartnersInFanfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemons, Reader-Insert, Requests are welcome, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartnersInFanfiction/pseuds/PartnersInFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots including billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark and the reader. Requests/suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Passover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader prepares to introduce her fiancé, Tony Stark, to her family before their Passover seder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated O for OK for readers of any age because there are no *ahem* mature references in it that would offend someone so yeah.
> 
> By Julie, the only full-blooded Jew of the Partners.

            You pace around your parents’ porch, fingers clenched into pulsating fists, crickets in the background. You hope that every car in the distance was him, but if it came across your house at all, it wasn’t him at all.

            Behind you the door opens. You jolt at the sound and turn to find your little cousin smiling up at you innocently. “I’m op’nin’ da door fo Elijah,” she says.

            “You don’t do that until after we eat, kiddo,” you correct her gently, though a hint of impatience for your fiancé lingers in your tone. Your cousin doesn’t catch it, but your aunt seems to.

            “At this point, when it’s time to open the door for him, he’ll be there,” she says coolly, picking up your cousin as she screen door closes.

            “Elijah?” your cousin asks in surprise. This isn’t the first Passover she can remember, but last time, Elijah didn’t come. What was different? She didn’t know, but the adults did.

            “No,” your aunt corrects her. Then she looks at you, her impatience clear. “Cousin (Y/N)’s fiancé.”

            “What’s a fiancé?” your cousin asks.

            “It’s the man she’s going to marry soon,” your aunt explains to your cousin. Then she looks at you. “And you absolutely can’t tell us his name?”

            “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” you explain gently. It’s true. You consider going in and saying, “ _Everyone, Tony Stark asked me to marry him the other day and I said yes_ ,” listening to their laughter, and basking in their shock when he walks through the door. But you’re not that cruel, and you can’t guarantee they’ll react just like that.  

            “Whatever. Have fun waiting, but we’re getting a little antsy in there.”

            “You’re not just waiting for me and him, are you?” you ask. You don’t want to make that big of a scene, but in your heart you know it will be.

            “Meh, there’s food to be readied and stuff, but y’know. Text him or something.”

            He texted you as you were helping your mom and grandmother in the kitchen some forty five minutes ago that he was on his way, but you didn’t know where from. You didn’t want to encourage texting and driving, even though he probably upgraded his car to have voice control or F.R.I.D.A.Y. or something. If he wasn’t here in ten minutes, you’d call.

            “I wanna wait with (Y/N),” your cousin whines as your aunt takes a step back, squirming in her grip.

            “Go back inside,” you tell your cousin. “I gotta…make sure he’s ready.”

            The door closes but doesn’t lock. You look ahead and pace in a circle three more times before a car comes on this street, slowly. It’s red and sleek, the finish glimmering in the setting sun. _Oh my god,_ you think. _He had to bring the Ferrari._ He parks between your uncle’s car and the neighbor’s car, bends to the side to pick something up, then gets out of the car. You turn to look into the living room window and see your cousins’ eyes peeking out, and your aunt staring in the distance from the couch. You turn back and Tony has approached you, a calm and collected look on his face. He embraces you, hands on your waist, a bottle of wine in a bag in his hand bumping your thigh before he kisses you, and the nervousness you were previously drowning in drains. Everything will be okay. You’re with him. Besides, your parents wouldn’t mind you marrying a bazillionaire. Not at all.

            “All right, let’s meet the (Y/L/N)s,” he says, keeping one hand at your waist. His hand is tense, his fingers pressing against you and trembling a little.

            You chortle. “Oh my god, Tony, are you nervous?”

            “Very,” he admits, masked in a cool tone as his fingers press tighter.

            “Me too,” you reply, leaning into him. You hold in a breath and open the door to find your parents, sister, aunt and uncle, cousins, and grandparents crowded in the living room, staring at you with wide eyes. Your heart stops. The room has a dead, eerie silence which is doing nothing for your nerves.

            “You’re marrying _Iron Man_?” your younger cousin exclaims, falling to his knees.

            “Yup,” you say. And you know that there’s no way that your family will get through the Passover Seder tonight.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the reader have breakfast....kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated S for sexy. This entire thing is smut. Written by Lucy, who was a little tipsy and very tired while writing this.

            “Nice shirt.”

            You jump at the sudden sound, dropping your spatula. You don’t need to turn your head, though. His voice has been ringing in your ears for the past half hour, since you’ve been awake. You catch your breath and pick up the spatula with your right hand, flipping the strips of bacon again. “Couldn’t find mine,” you inform Tony coolly. You pull up the left sleeve of the maroon button-down against left side.

            “Maybe that’s for the best,” he replied, his footsteps approaching on the tile of his kitchen. Your heart pounds as he comes closer and closer, then stops when his hand squeezes your ass. “It’s a good look for you.”

            You clear your throat and flip the bacon before it starts to make gray smoke. His palm rubs in a lazy circle around your butt as he steps closer to you until he’s up against you, his warm breath ticking your neck past your hair. You feel the bulge in his underwear against your backside and let out something between a gasp and a chortle. His free hand goes in front of you and turns off the stove, then moves the skillet away as the hand previously on your ass moves around your thigh to your abdomen, under the shirt. He pulls you a few steps away from the stove as his fingers tug the space between the buttons in his shirt that you wear, slowly popping them out. “You’d look better without it, though,” he whispers in your ear.

            You let out a moan and lose control of your knees, but he tightens his grip around you so you can’t slip. You feel heat between your legs as he fumbles with the buttons on the way to an island counter. He turns you around and in a moment your butt is against the cold granite.

            “Spread your legs, baby, you’ll be my breakfast,” he says smoothly. You’re sweating. Your legs shake as you try to spread them, but he gets impatient. He puts his hands on your knees and keeps them apart. You watch wide-eyed as his head gets closer and closer between your legs, his warm breath making your spine tremble. The anticipation kills you, but suddenly you feel pressure. You lie back on the granite counter and close your eyes as his tongue drills into you, side to side, up and down, cleaning you up. Your toes curl and your breathing speeds up rapidly. “T-Tony,” you whimper. He can’t say anything as he’s tongue-deep inside you. You keep whimpering his name as he eats you out, ecstasy bubbling inside you. Soon you’re screaming, sweat drenching your face. “T-Tony….” Without warning, you explode. He licks you faster to catch every drop. You melt on top of the cold counter, slipping off onto your feet. Laughing, Tony catches you and puts you on your feet, holding your hips. Your stomach growls after you catch your breath. You narrow your eyes and say, “My turn,” as your fingers slip into the waistband of his underwear.


	3. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader announces her pregnancy to a post-nightmare Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated CC for cute and clean. Thanks Alex for the request. Arguably, Tony is a little OOC here...I don't know. It was 3 AM when I wrote this.  
> -Lucy

            You wake up feeling something jolt near you, and your heart stops. How far along could you be? No, no, no, it’s the size of a kidney bean right now, it can’t…and then you realize you’re not alone in bed. Your boyfriend Tony returned from his mission in the middle of the night or something. It’s 2 A.M. now. You are surprised to see that he even went to bed. Maybe it wasn’t for the best. You know what those pulsating, jerky movements meant, and you are the right person to handle them. You put your hands on his shoulder and pull yourself closer to him. Then you tap your hand on the side of his face. “Tony,” you say firmly. “Tony, baby, wake up.”

            He tenses, veins popping from his muscles, but soon he sits up. He sees you and sighs in relief. He whispers something resembling your name as you pull yourself up.

            “You’re okay,” you tell him as you both wrap your arms around each other. He’s clutching you like he’s afraid he’ll drop you in the memory foam. You feel his heartbeat against your arm. “You’re here with me. You’re okay. Breathe, okay? What can I do to help you right now?”

            His fingers squirm against your back as he considers. “Just…just talk,” he says.

            Sometimes he wanted to leave to drown himself in work in the lab. Sometimes he’d go in the living room, get something to eat or drink, and fall asleep in front of the TV. Sometimes he liked to hear about funny stuff that happened to you or what was on the news that day if he missed it. That’s when he’d say _just talk_. He had been gone for two weeks, so theoretically you’d have a lot to say. But all you can think about was the missed period, three different brands of pregnancy tests that came out positive, and the phone call from the doctor confirming it. Is that what he wants to hear right now? Or would he just panic? You can’t keep it a secret forever. It’s his kid, no question, and he deserves a say in what to do about it.

            “(Y/N)?” he says.

            You’ve paused too long. You decide not to jump into saying _I’m pregnant_ and instead slowly prep him. “Umm…I, uh, beat that boss I was losing sleep over in (favorite video game),” you tell him. That’s a big accomplishment, but the bun in your oven seems to overshadow it. “It felt pretty good.”

            He says nothing, but you know you’re doing all right. His hand wanders towards yours and takes it. You let him, but resist the urge to place it on your stomach and tell him _take a hint_. That’s chicken. He’s a guy. He wouldn’t figure it out so quickly. You clear your throat and squeeze his hand. “And, uh, I didn’t forget to restock on Pop-Tarts for Thor.”

            He gives a little laugh. You crack a smile, but then your chest feels tight as he relaxes. You can’t hold it in. “Now that you’re chill, I have some news.”

He looks you in the eye curiously. “Huh? News?”

You can hear your heartbeat ringing in your ears. You suck in your lips and pull his hand gently down to your stomach. He doesn’t get it. You narrow your eyes at him. “I went to the doctor,” you whisper. “It’s legit.”

Suddenly he tenses again, but it’s different. He’s not scared and vulnerable like he is during nightmares. His eyes light up and he sits up, dropping you on your back on the bed. “(Y/N),” he breathes. His hand lets go of yours and flattens on top of your stomach. You smile up at him, tears welling in your eyes. He bends down and smashes his lips against yours, and you feel like you’re flying. You put your hands on the back of his head, smoothing his hair, tears falling down the sides of your face and landing in your ears. Tony pulls away. “(Y/N),” he repeats. He sits up, then gets out of the bed. He goes into his closet and your heart is pounding. What is he doing. You sit up and try to get a look. Soon he comes out, holding something behind his back. You let out a croak, your heart pounding. Your hands cover your mouth as he takes steps towards you.

“I was saving this for Saturday…but there’s no time like the present,” he says. He gets on one knee and you want to fall back screaming in delight, but you should let him finish.

He opens a little box in his hands and the diamond inside glimmers in your eyes. You don’t hear what he says, but you know it was just right. “Yes!” you exclaim. He stands up and swiftly puts the ring on your finger. You grab him by his shirt and pull him onto the bed. You tangle yourself in his embrace. The excitement makes the both of you pass out in each other’s arms, and you know Tony will be all right.


	4. Daddy's Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated DD for debauchery and depravity. Detailed sexual content and daddy kink. Don't like, don't read. Do like, please review and stroke our egoes...I (Lucy) was very drunk while writing this and Julie, my scribe and editor, was on her sleeping meds. Props to her. Enjoy.

You run out onto the landing pad. The wind blows your hair and your robe. You shiver, and your bare toes curl, but you don’t move. You watch as the jet lowers onto the landing pad, stifling tears and cries. This mission was too long, too dangerous. Tony really did try to call you whenever he could and tell you he was all right, but sometimes he skipped a day. He’d always apologize for it the next time he called, but you’d lay awake at night, yearning for what used to fill the empty space beside you, his arms, his hands in your hair, his kisses. Tears of joy are running down your cheeks and you approach the jet as it lands. The wind comes to a halt and the ramp comes down. Butterflies are swarming in your stomach.

Steve and Natasha come out first, wearily, desperate for sleep. You’re happy they’re okay. “Hey,” you whisper to them.

Steve cracks a smile at you. “Hi, (Y/N),” he says.

“You’re up late,” Nat remarks.

You shrug. You haven’t been sleeping well, anyway, but maybe soon you will. Or not. You tighten your legs together as Steve and Nat walk past you, and then you feel him come. Tony, sans-suit, struts down the ramp as if he knows you’re waiting for him. More tears run down your cheeks and in a flash you run to him and leap into his arms. He catches you without fail and smashes his lips against yours. You try to stop the tears, but he feels them against his face soon enough and releases your mouth. He lifts a hand and caresses your face. “Miss me, kitten?” he asks.

You nearly melt. You missed hearing that in person so much. You nod and bury your head on his shoulders. “Yes,” you whisper. “So much... _ Daddy… _ ” You were always afraid to say that on the phone, but now you feel a sweet release, addressing him like you normally do when it’s just the two of you.

You feel him smirk. He likes it. He ruffles a hand in your hair and walks you inside. The doors automatically open for him. He doesn’t mind carrying you all the way to his section of the facility. Too soon he sits you down, on a couch. You grimace as he lets go but he doesn’t see. He goes to the bar and picks up a bottle of wine. You hope you know where this is going, you hope he’s up for it. You certainly are. He pours two glasses, staring at you, looking you over. You blush. You’re not exactly in your sexiest outfit. (F/C) fleece pajama pants, a flannel robe, and a thin spaghetti strap shirt. That could do it. It’s warmer inside the living room, so you loosen your robe a little as he approaches you with the glasses. You take one with a little smile and whisper, “Thanks.”

You clink your glasses and drink. He keeps looking you over with that piercing, focused gaze. When you lower your glass from your lips, he does the same and suddenly leans towards you until your lips are touching. You let out a moan and put your glass down on the end table so you can reach him. You push his back against the back of the couch and climb him, straddling his thighs with your legs. He leans forward to put his glass down, then throws his arms around you, rubbing your back all the way down to your bottom. He gives both sides a little squeeze. You moan between the kiss, but suddenly he releases your lips.

“Bedroom,” he commands. Just that one word makes you throb between your legs. You grin and slide off him.

“All right,  _ Daddy _ ,” you purr as you turn around. He gives your ass a little slap. You suck your lips in your mouth and blush. You pick up your glass and chug the last of it, then put it on the bar on the way down the hall to the bedroom, your heart beating faster with every step. Once you’re in the bedroom, you sit down on the edge of the bed and tap your fingers on the surface. Why isn’t he behind you? Maybe you missed one of his requests...should you take your clothes off? It’s going to happen anyway. You let the effects of the wine sink in and drown your inhibitions, and you take off your pants and robe.

As you’re flicking it off on your foot, he comes in, his hands going under his shirt. He stops before he takes it off to look at you. He smirks, pleased. “Good girl,” he says. He takes off his shirt and throws it aside on top of your pants. He takes a step closer and says, “Now, get that robe off, all right?”

Staring into his eyes you obey, lifting your butt off it so you can throw it aside. Goosebumps appear on your arms and legs, and a warm sensation occurs between your legs. You tighten your thighs together, and he notices.

“What are you doing? No, no...lie back, kitten, relax,” he says coolly. This eases you. You scoot back on the bed so you’re all the way down and lie back. Instinctively you open your legs for his examination, and you realize when the cold air hits your pelvis that your panties are a little wet. You watch Tony as he kneels on the bed and slithers his hand up your thigh and to the center of your pelvis, stroking the wet spot. His thick, sturdy fingers against your lower set of lips cause a bolt of lightning to go down your spine and your breath to hitch.

“Wet for me already,” he mutters, pleased. He looks you in the eye as his fingertips sneak inside the waistband of your panties, his fingernails rubbing against your hair. “I’m sure you’ve been a good girl while I’ve been away.”

You give a little smile. “Yes, Daddy,” you murmur.

He smiles back devilishly. More wetness appears between your legs. “I’ve missed this,” he whispers, scooting forward on the bed. His pants fall down his hips a little, exposing the waistband of his boxers. Your mouth waters. He positions himself above you, legs on either side, and sits on your knees. He examines the wet patch forming on your panties. “Wet already…” He slips his fingers on the part of the waistband on your hips. “Let’s get these off.” He kneels up and you help kick them off. “Shirt, too,” he says before you kick them to the floor. “I wanna see my babygirl.”

You want to tighten your thighs to block the wetness but he wouldn’t let you if you tried. You lift your shirt off you as he unbuttons his pants. Your breasts flop a little when they’re free from their confinement. He sees, and he grins. He goes to the side to slip off his pants and kicks them away. Then, lying beside you, he runs his hand down your lips, down your neck, the middle of your chest, around your navel. “Soft,” he whispers. He deliberately slows his trail down as he goes down between your legs. You shiver and suck your stomach in as he slides into your slit. “Damn, (Y/N), you’re soaked.”

You let out a long, low moan. “I need you,” you whisper.

“I need you, too,” he says, leaning over to kiss your shoulder. Too soon, he sits up, but before he can do anything your hand dips into the waistband of his boxers. Although he pops up a little, he takes your wrist and puts it down. “Just wait, little girl, good things happen to those who wait.”

You stifle a groan. You need to earn it, you get it, but the anticipation is murder. Your eyes widen, nearly out of their sockets, as he positions himself between your legs, holding up your knees and pushing them open. “Stay still, kitten, I want to taste you.”

You’re shaking a little. You watch as he lowers slowly onto you, his warm breath teasing the sensitive area. He holds your legs steady and you watch him open his mouth. He kisses your open mound, then slips his tongue in your hole. You let out a moan and arch your back, but then you fall back down. “Yes,” you whisper. “Oh, god, yes.”

He chuckles, muffled against your pussy. He begins to lick you up and down, giving a little swirl around your clit when his tongue hits it. You’re pulsating down there, wanting to tighten your legs around his head and keep him there forever and ever. Your arms flail around, looking for something to do, but he grabs them and puts them down. He then strokes your sides and taps your nipples. They ache for his touch suddenly. “Oh,” you moan. A fire burns in your lower abdomen. Your forehead is sweating as he nips at your clit and caresses your breasts in his rough, strong hands. “I...I’m—”

“Hold it,” he says sharply, drifting away from your legs. You freeze. You nearly want to cry, beg him not to stop as he straightens up, but something better is coming along. Staring at you, he lowers down his boxers, and a nearly fully hardened cock springs out. Just the sight causes you to moan and your legs to shake. He strokes it slowly with his hand and leans forward just inches from your pussy. “You’ve hardly touched me and I’m already rock-hard,” he hisses. You lift a hand to touch him but he just takes it with his free hand, and kisses your fingers. “That’s just how hot you make me, my sexy little kitten.”

“Please...I need…” The words can’t come out of your mouth when he teases you by rubbing the tip up and down your slit.

“Hmm? What do you need, baby?”

You whimper. “I need you...please…”

“Me? What do you need me for?” he teases.

You kick your legs a little in frustration. “I need your cock, Daddy. I need you inside me. Please, I need you so bad!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he replies smoothly, He positions himself above you, your breasts grazing his chest, and slowly, carefully slides into you. You lift your hips to help ease him in and moan all the way. “Oh, yeah...you’re so huge,” you mewl.

He chuckles devilishly and gets on top of you, holds your head and kisses you passionately as his hips start to move. You grunt between his lips and throw your hands on his back, grinding your fingernails against him. You lean your head back, forcing your lips away, and you grunt, “Oh, don’t stop!”

His lips drag down to your neck. He smashes his mouth against it, sucking on a patch of skin with the intent of leaving a mark. You bury your fingernails on his back, moaning loudly as he thrusts in you and plants deep kisses all over against your neck. He lifts one of your breasts up and swirls his tongue around it, then switches to the other one. You let out a high mewl as he does. “Yes, don’t stop,” you whimper.

Aggressively, he turns you around so you’re on top. You have to bring your hands away from his back so they don’t get trapped under him. He takes your shoulders and pushes you up, supporting you until you’re stable. “Ride Daddy’s cock, baby girl” he orders as he drops his hands. A finger traces the front of your waist. “I wanna see your pussy swallowing it.”

Without any hesitation, you obey, bouncing slowly at first. He stares at your conjoined pelvises in delight. “Good girl,” he drawls, holding your hips, then running his hands up your sides. He lifts himself up and caresses your chest, kissing both sides, tapping your nipples with his tongue. You slow down to let out a moan, so he lies back and lifts his hips to encourage you to go on. You keep going, fast as you can. He holds your hips and thrusts his hips up and down with you. “Just like that, kitten, yes, you’re such a good girl.”

You’re moaning and whimpering as a fire forms inside you. He’s moaning too. You ride him for a while, he teases your breasts with his hands or his mouth when he can, and the fire inside you blazes like it will burn you alive. “Oh, god,” you whimper. “I’m gonna…”

“Me too,” he says, grabbing your hand. “Go, baby, cum for me.”

You obey him immediately, falling on top of him. He turns you around so you’re on the bottom. He thrusts in you a few more times, grunting louder each time, and your juices leak out onto both your hips. Soon he stops and melts. You feel a load rush into you, fanning the flames inside you, as he smashes his lips against your chest. You’re crying in ecstasy and bliss, and he slides out of you and lies beside you, breathing heavily. He takes your hand and kisses your fingers one by one. You gather the strength to flop over against him, and he welcomingly takes you in his arms. He picks up the comforter from the edge of the bed with his feet and covers you both with it with one hand. Then he pulls you in tighter, kissing your tears away. “You were wonderful, kitten,” he tells you before planting a kiss on your nose. “As always.”

You sigh. “You too,” you whisper. You shift a little into a better position in his arms and he doesn’t argue. “I missed you so much.”

“I know, baby,” he sighs, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Don’t worry, I’m sticking around for a long time.” He kisses your eyebrow, your forehead, your other eyebrow, rubbing his fingers gently on your back. You yawn, melting into the mattress. He smiles and kisses the side of your lips. “Get some sleep, honey.”

“Promise you won’t be gone when I wake up?” you plead.

He nods solemnly. “I’ll admit it. I need some sleep, too.”

The lights shut off, and you fall asleep almost immediately in his arms.


	5. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to figure out how to get Tony to go to bed for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias to Tastethewind for the request. Keep up the requests! That's how we do stuff! This is rated S for sexual. Very sexual. Written singlehandedly by Lucy. Hope you enjoy it...*hides in corner and sucks thumb*

Metal parts, holographic screens projecting complex letters, numbers and symbols, surround Tony in the depths of the lab. How he can focus with the blaring surround sound AC/DC flooding your ears is beyond you.

“Tony?” you call while he leans deeper into his work. He can’t hear you. You’re a little nervous about getting closer, lest you surprise him and something explodes. You sigh. “FRIDAY, can you turn that shit off, please?”

The music comes off. Your ears are ringing. Tony stops moving for a moment, then turns to look at you. “Oh, hey, (Y/N),” he says casually.

Your teeth grit and your hands clench into fists. _Hey, (Y/N)_? Is that what he said to you? His girlfriend of almost a year? You narrow your eyes at him. “Oh, _hey_ , Tony,” you hiss, strutting closer to him. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Look, I’m getting to a breakthrough—“

“You said that last week,” you reply sharply. His eyes turn away from you. You scoff. “Is this the same project?”

He knows better than to lie to you. You can see right through him. “Yes,” he replies under his breath.

You sigh. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I got a couple of hours in last night,” he replied defensively.

That’s not specific enough. “FRIDAY, when did he sleep last?” you ask, looking up at the ceiling as if the AI is there.

“One hour and thirty-nine minutes, starting at approximately four twenty-seven in the morning—“

“ _Thank_ you!” Tony interrupted.

You stare at him, hands on your hips. He stares back, looking ashamed. Your lips tighten and you sigh out your nose.

“Honey, I can’t sleep,” he said.

You close your eyes, sigh again, and open them. “You don’t try, Tony,” you say, reaching your arms out to him. He leans forward, closing his eyes, and holds your forearms against the sides of his head. You run your fingers down through his hair. “You don’t try,” you tell him.

“I can’t,” he sighs, his breath touching the skin on your arms.

You’re not as pissed at him as you were. You know that he’s more sensitive than he lets on, even to you occasionally. You were just waiting for him to crack open, just a little. You climb onto his lap, facing him, lift his head and gently kiss him, putting your hands on his shoulders and squeezing gently. He leans his forehead against yours and reaches his arms below yours, then up to your upper back, holding you close. You mutually pull your lips back, but keep leaning your foreheads on one another. “(Y/N),” he whispers, his breath grazing your lips. You lift a hand to hold the side of his head.

“Tony, just come to bed,” you groan.

He looks into your eyes. They’re tired, red lines crawling from his irises, gray bags under them. “I can’t,” he murmurs.

Your lips tighten, and you slide off his lap and onto his feet. He stares at you longingly.

“Tony, I fucking care about you,” you snap. “You can’t keep doing this.” He looks away from you and covers his face with his right hand. You cross your left arm against your chest and put your right elbow on top of it, holding your face in your hand. “ _Tony_.”

He turns his chair around and back to his work. Your toes clench inside your shoes and you exhale out of your teeth. Talking to the guy is unproductive. You narrow your eyes and think of a different approach that is more likely to work. You step towards him and grab his shoulders. He tenses under your hands as you pull his swivel chair away from his work until it’s out of his sight.

“(Y/N),” he protests as you turn the chair around to face you.

You sink to your knees, defiantly staring into his eyes. “Relax,” you snap.

His eyes widen as he watches you get on your knees and put your forearms on his thighs. Your hands fumble a little with the button and zipper of his jeans. You bite your lower lip when you get it off, then shove your fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers.

“Oh my god…what are you doing?” he mutters tensely.

You look up at him, lifting an eyebrow. “You know very well. Lift up a bit.”

His jaw drops, and he obeys. You swiftly pull his pants down to below his knees, and his nearly erect cock pops up. You smirk. He’s under your control now. You wrap your hand around his length and begin to stroke it up and down, slowly at first. His hands squeeze the edge of the seat and he throws his head back, then looks down at you while you look up at him.

“(Y/N)… _oh_ ,” he grunts as you bring your head closer to him, licking your lips.

Your tongue grazes the tip as you knead him in your hand. One of his hands wanders to the back of your head, gripping a handful of your hair and pushing you closer to his hardness. You chuckle as you open your mouth for him. You hold your wet lips tight and slide down his length. He twists his handful of your hair in his hand, his arm shaking.

“(Y/N),” he grunts as you take him all the way into your mouth. “ _Ah_ , (Y/N).” You swirl your tongue around the base before you begin to move up and down his cock as you suck, harder and faster with each move. “Don’t stop…just like that, (Y/N)…”

He begins to move his hips up and down, thrusting into your mouth a little faster than you can by yourself. You smile to yourself a little. This is working.

“(Y/N),” he shrieks, breathing through his teeth. “God, I’m gonna…”

You give him a thumbs up, grasping the hem of his shirt for added stability. He shakes a little, and soon shoots his seed into your mouth.

You pull your head back and swallow, then take some deep breaths along with him. When you’re ready, you stand up and wipe your hands on your pants. He looks up at you lovingly, desperately. You smile down at him. “How about you come upstairs to bed and return the favor, see where it goes from there.”

He pushes himself off the chair and effortlessly scoops you up into his arms. You giggle and clasp your hands behind his neck as he hurries you up the stairs to bed.

“I own your ass,” you remark.

“Yup,” he agrees.


	6. Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader encounters an abusive ex, but Tony's got her covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MrSylar requested a jealous Tony, but this turned out to be a protective Tony. Hope it's payback enough. This contains coarse language, and a bit of a trigger about abusive relationships. But it's sweet :3 Written by Julie.

            Tony was way too reluctant to let you leave his side, even to use the damn bathroom, but the death stare got him to let you go. How much he loved keeping you at his side at these shindigs, showing you off, bragging about how lucky he was to have you, was incredibly flattering. You couldn’t remember a time when you were treated so well. You never had been, really, you thought as you washed your hands and stared at your radiant face in the mirror. No one had treated you so well before. You had a long list of douchebags you dated for some reason before Tony. You smile to yourself as you dry your hands, knowing that this was in the past, and although you and Tony had been together for about three months, things would be going well for a long time.

            Sadly, as you walk out the bathroom, your confidence deflates at the sight of a familiar figure. Tall and thin, with a striking square jaw and piercing blue eyes that long ago looked upon you with love one day, and with spite and cruelty another day. It was an endless cycle that lasted about six months, and you don’t know how. You had blocked it from your mind for the past few weeks, but now it has barged in front of you, staring you down with something sinister in the eyes. He approaches you. You want to run away, but you’re frozen, bolted to the floor. You were just as afraid of him as you were before.

            Jeremy looked at you with a wide, friendly smile now, as if you were old friends with no hard feelings at all. “Hey, (Y/N),” he said. “Long time no see.”

            “Yeah,” you blurt, clenching fistfuls of your (f/c) dress at your sides.

            “What brings you here?” he asks casually as he takes another dangerous step towards you.

            He doesn’t sound threatening. Does he know about your new relationship? You had been on the side of covers of People and Us magazines, but never the biggest picture on the front page. You clear your throat and take a baby step back. He doesn’t move. “I could ask you the same thing,” you reply.

            His eyes narrow and his lips tighten. Just like he would when you’d accidentally provoke him. You gulp. “I asked first,” he tells you sharply.

            You grind your fingers together between the fabric of your dress. “I’m, uh, here with someone.”

            He makes the same face that he made when you daringly broke up with him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell, but then he looked angry, slowly turning a pale shade of red. After you told him it was over, he had slapped you, and you ran away. You hadn’t seen him since. You step back when you notice that his hands clench into fists, veins popping out on the back of his hands.

            “There you are,” a familiar voice calls. Your tense spine relaxes when you hear it. Tony has come to the rescue. You wonder if and how he sensed you being in danger, but now you’re safe. You smile at him and hold out your hand as he approaches you. He takes it and gives it a squeeze, as if to say that he’s got this, you’ll be fine. Then his hand slips from yours as he steps in front of you and looks at Jeremy. Jeremy looks back wide-eyed, intimidated. Tony glares at him, then looks at you. “This guy bothering you?” he asks quietly.

            Jeremy takes a bold step closer to you both. You step back, but Tony stands his ground. “Can’t I talk to an old friend?”

            “Friend, huh?” Tony retorts coolly. He looks at you, then cocks an eyebrow at him. “Looks to me like you’re bugging her.”

            You know you’re protected by him, and you bravely tilt your head to the side and glare at him. His eyes angrily widen at you. You’re not as afraid as you would be if you were alone. He looks at Tony now and says, “Pretty sure we were together longer than she’s been with you.”

            “Well, isn’t that special?” Tony scoffs.

            Jeremy’s infuriated gaze is fixed on you. It was a familiar look, the same one he’d make before he’d hit you. It may be your imagination, but he seems a little closer. You stand up straight and say boldly, “Just fuck off, Jeremy.”

            He turns redder. “Don’t you fucking talk to me like that, (Y/N).” He gets closer to you. Tony immediately steps in front of you, and before he can get too close, he holds out his arms and blocks him from moving. Jeremy’s angry eyes dart between you and Tony. You take deep breaths, trusting the invincible Iron Man to handle this.

            “No need for any trouble,” he says acerbically. “How about you grant her request? _Fuck_ off.”

           Jeremy steps back, then tries to throw a punch. Tony skillfully deflects it. Your jaw drops and your hand darts up to cover it. Tony twists Jeremy’s arms. He grunts in pain and tries to pull away, but Tony doesn’t let him. “Come near her again,” he says. “I’ll fucking kick your ass.”

            Jeremy glares at you. Your heart thumps as he opens his mouth. “You’re a fucking ugly cunt, (Y/N),” he spits. You may be imagining that he’s coming near you again, and you find yourself running away, hyperventilating. You don’t want to watch a fight. You know in your heart that Tony can and will kick his ass. He’s a professional ass-kicker. He’s without his armor, though. Jeremy isn’t the Chitauri or anything, but he hurt you, and maybe he could hurt him. You run past a few people until you find open doors towards a quiet balcony. The concrete fence stops you from falling off the edge. You look down at the lights below you and let the breeze caress you as you catch your breath. You put your elbows on the fence and lean forward so you can hold your face. You rub your cheeks as you remember how he slapped you, then below your temples where he’d hit you. You’re trying to block tears from ruining your makeup.

            You don’t know how long you’re trying to calm down. It could have been a minute or an hour. Suddenly the feeling of warmth around your waist halts your concentration between the bad memories and the lights below you. You stand up straight and melt against the body behind you, leaning your head back to rest on his shoulders.

            Tony kisses your ear and gently moves his arms closer together around you. “Don’t worry about him anymore, baby,” he whispers, his breath grazing the side of your face. “He’s taken care of.”

            You don’t need to know how. You trust him. You tilt your head against his and let out a sigh. He kisses your head and lifts a hand to gently pull your hair back with his fingers. They slide down your neck when he’s done, then down your arm and to your waist again. You turn to face him before he can clasp his arms around you again. He puts his hands on the small of your back as you look up at him in relief.

            “I love you,” you say.

            He smiles, then lowers his head to press your lips against yours. Your hands go behind his head to keep him close, You know you have nothing to worry about when you’re with him.

            He releases your lips and presses his forehead gently against yours. “I love you, too,” he replies.


	7. Daddy's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After midterms, a burnt out reader comes to spend spring break with Tony. He takes good care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated EFS for Explicit Fucking Smut. As you may have guessed, there's some daddy stuff in here because Tony is daddy AF. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I'm not going to say who wrote this because I'm ashamed as fuck. I'll just say that this is pretty much the best smut I've ever written, and it's probably my peak! Don't expect much from me again. That's a factor in why I'm not claiming this work! Hope you like it! *hides in a corner and sucks thumb*

            _“Sir. Miss (Y/L/N) is entering the facility.”_

Tony peers up from his work at the holographic screen above and to the side. He sees you slam the door of your car, lugging your backpack by its strap before putting it on your back with a pained expression. Tony frowns. He had been waiting for you all week, but you certainly don’t look very happy. Then he smirks to himself, knowing he could remedy that in seconds. He abandons his work and heads to the living room, where you will shortly be entering.

           

            The rubber soles of your (f/c) sneakers squeak against the marble floor as you enter. You hadn’t dried off much in the twenty-minute journey from your school to Tony’s place (you weren’t supposed to call it the Avengers Facility anymore). Your hair is damp, as are the shoulders of your flannel shirt. You had come straight from your late exam, and had forgotten that it would be raining after that. You had stopped caring, mostly. All you wanted was your spring break away from the perpetual stress of college, but you still carry the weight of midterm misery with you. You knew Tony would take it away nearly instantly, but for some reason the sight of him sipping a scotch as you entered isn’t enough.

He smirks at you, and you feel some of the misery chip away as you slouch and your backpack slides off with a crash on the floor. You don’t care. You wearily hobble towards him as he stands and says, “Hey, babygirl, you okay?”

You sigh and collapse in his arms. He catches you before you crash on the floor and pulls you up. He’s confused and concerned, and you’re recovering and warm. You lean your head on his shoulder. He strokes the strands of hair on the back of your head and kisses the side of your forehead, his beard gently tickling you. You squeeze tears of relief out of your eyes. He feels them on the side of his neck. You choke on your breath, but managed to whimper, “ _Daddy…”_

His heart skips a beat and his lips form sly smile. He feels you shaking in his arms and tightens his grip. “Shh, baby, Daddy’s here,” he whispers against the top of your head before planting a kiss there.

You let out something in between a moan and a sob. He lifts you up and begins to carry you across the room. You support him by straddling his hips with your legs. You feel yourself get a little wet, but you can’t pay any mind to hit. With a grunt, he sits down on one of the black leather couches. Your chest melts against his and you adjust your face against his shoulder. He kisses your ear and sighs, “All right, sweetheart, tell me everything.”

You lift your chin to let out a long sigh. He places a strand of your hair behind your ear, waiting for you to talk. You peer at him, then close your eyes and shake your head. “Four midterms. That’s four too many, you know?”

He closes his eyes and gently nods. “Yeah, I know.”        

Your head falls against his shoulder again and you let out another miserable moan. His right hand caresses the small of your back, while the left gently strokes your hair. You melt under his touch and begin to breathe steadily. “ _Daddy_ …” you whisper again. You feel him gently smile. You shift yourself to press harder against him as more boiling hot tears escape from your clenched-shut eyes. “God, I’m so sick of it. I fucked it all up, I just know.”

“Shh,” he purrs, lifting a hand to gingerly lift your head to face him. You can’t manage to keep your eyes open. His tone becomes a little firm when he says, “Baby, look at me.” Your weary eyes flutter open. You stare at him. His focused expression awakens you. He strokes your cheek with his coarse thumb and says, “You didn’t fuck it all up. You did your absolute best, and you _did_ pass.” 

Your face falls. “Doubtful,” you mutter, trying to lean into him again and die there.

He glowers, and his fingers clench your chin. You tense and widen your eyes at him. His other hand tightens around your hip, a mischievous little finger slipping down into your pants. A single shiver runs down your spine as he tightens his hands on your chin and hip a bit more to maintain your attention. “What did we agree on? About not putting yourself down like that?”

Your eyes flutter shut and you form an inevitable little smile. “No putting myself down,” you drawl.

He accepts it. “That’s right,” he replies, loosening his tight grip on your chin and stroking your cheek again. Gently, he pulls your head towards his and kisses you. His lips are warm, and he tastes like warm scotch. Your arms go around his shoulders, and you grab his hair between your fingers. One arm holds the back of your head, and his other hand slides down to your butt, and his palm rubs gently against the side. You find yourself grinding against his lap, and with each motion you feel him get harder and harder. You grin against his lips as he lets out a stifled moan against yours. He grabs your ass tighter with both hands, pushing you as you grind. He pulls his lips away and stares at you. A fiery lust burns in his eyes, and you begin to feel wetter. Your post-midterm misery is forgotten. Desire consumes you, and it burns.

You slow your grinding as you try to press down against his hardness more. You feel him right between your slit and shiver. “D-Daddy…I’m…I’m getting wet.”

“I bet you are, kitten,” he replies in a lustful growl.

He pushes you off his lap and lays you down on the couch. He slips his fingers under the waistbands of your jeans and your panties, his calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive flesh hidden by the fabric. You tremble from your feet to your fingers and watch him tug your pants down painfully slowly. You kick off your shoes as he pulls them down to your knees. Your cunt aches as the cool air suddenly caresses it. You shiver on the outside, but on the inside you blaze.

He examines you carefully, like he would one of his machines or contraptions. You choke on your breath as you watch him past your rising and falling chest. “Wet indeed,” he remarks casually. You grunt as he slips your pants off. You go about to unbutton your flannel, but your hands tremble too much as he lifts the leg against the couch up and pushes the leg dangling to the other side out. The cool air embraces your slit. That and his scrutinizing gaze makes you wetter. You squeak and try to keep unbuttoning. You’re squirming, so he notices. He leans forward to do it for you, but his eyes are still on your glistening slit. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look,” he says at the last button.

He sinks off the couch so he can aim between your legs, tightly holding them open as they tremble and try to close to shield the cold. His warm breath distracts from the cold as he leans closer and closer, teasing you with the horribly slow pace. “Please,” you whimper.

He opens his mouth. His face disappears between your legs as you frantically squirm out of your flannel, exposing your cleavage under your undershirt to the cold. You fall back on the couch with the flannel dangling from your wrist towards the floor when the tip of his tongue begins to circle around your clit. You let out a shriek, your eyes nearly popping out of their sockets before they clench closed. Your chest squirms side to side and up and down as he holds your legs still. He licks you in delightful, skilled movements. The walls of your pussy tighten around his tongue. A fire begins to blaze in your belly, bigger and bigger with every lick and flick. He moans between your legs, sending vibrations up your spine. You grab fistfuls of your hair in an attempt to settle down your hands as everything above your waist continues to quake. His hands tighten around the flesh of your inner thighs. Your mouth waters and burning tears form between your eyelids. The fire inside you roars. You utter unintelligible things, until the truth finally comes out. “Daddy…Daddy, I’m gonna…”

“Mm…good girl,” you hear from between your legs.

Your eyes widen again. The ceiling spins above you as you gasp for air. Seconds later, you become stiff and hot as the fire runs down between your legs in the form of a hot, wet flood. Tony swallows it whole. You then melt on the couch, almost falling over. You catch your breath as Tony licks your juices off his lips and wipes the remnants on his bears off with his arm. You lift your chin to look at him, blinking. He smirks at you, and you nearly cum all over again.

“Thank you, Daddy,” you pant, your head falling back to stare at the spinning ceiling again.

His thumb strokes your left inner thigh before he stands up. He pulls your limp body upright and you take in a sharp breath in surprise. He tears your undershirt off and over your head. Once he flings it aside, he takes off his own shirt. When he tosses it away, he looks at you with a cocked eyebrow and says, “Oh, you didn’t think we were done, did you?”

You grin, wipe the sweat off your forehead, and catch your breath. “Of course not,” you reply. You shake your arms before clumsily unclasping your bra, watching him unbutton his jeans. He pauses once you throw your bra aside, your nipples hardening immediately in the exposure to the cold. He stares hungrily at you and moans, “Oh, baby…”

You feel yourself blush as you give a shy smile. He tears off his pants and stands up in a flash. You can see his enormous length pop out from the fabric for a moment, before he sits down and yanks you to face him and straddle his lap. With one hand, he rubs his cock up and down the entrance. With the other, he’s aggressively grabbing your tits. Both your chests rise and fall with heavy breaths. You hold his elbows and lean your head back. He removes his hand from your tits and holds your behind, pulling you closer towards his cock.

“Get up a bit, babygirl,” he grunts. You lift your hands to your shoulders and push yourself up. He lifts his hips so he slides straight into you. You let out a sharp cry as he pushes you back down onto his lap by your thighs. One hand then moves to hold your ass, the other to aggressively grab your chin again. He forces you to look at him, his eyes magnets. “Ride Daddy’s cock, baby.”

You grin and breathe, gripping his shoulders for more support, “Yes, Daddy.”

You begin to bounce and grind on him. One of his hands maintains a grip on your ass, while the other frantically moves around to squeeze your tits or to push your head to smash your lips against his. His lips move down to your neck and shoulders, sucking and biting to contribute to your pleasure. This position is perfect. His upright cock can penetrate you and rub against your clit at the same time. You cling to one another in a mutual, passionate blaze. You’ve forgotten that you’re an overachieving college student. All that matters in this world right now is that you’re Tony Stark’s girlfriend, his little girl, and you never want to be with anyone else again.

“I’m close, baby,” he grunts, gripping your ass with both hands.

The fire in your stomach that burned when he ate you out returns. You sweat and moan, “Oh—me too, me too.”

He grabs your hand and squeezes it. You squeeze back with everything you have. You encourage each other to release between pants and moans. He tenses around you, and in that moment you thank God for your IUD. He gives one final thrust into you with a grunt before exploding, and you follow suit with a long, throaty moan, squeezing his hand until you’re spent.

You nearly fall back, but he catches you and holds you against him, wearily rubbing your bare, sweaty back with his free hand. You bury your head in the crook of his slippery neck as you catch your breath. One of his hands rises to stroke your hair, twirling it between his fingers as he plants kisses on your jaw with his hot mouth. He’s still holding your hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. “Sweetheart,” he breathes against your shoulder.

“Mm,” you respond.

He kisses your jaw and smiles against your skin. He brushes your hair to the side. “Oh, you’re so perfect,” he moans.

“I love you,” you drawl.

You can feel him grin, as if it was the first time you’d said it. “I love you, too,” he replies.


End file.
